Clever Really
by Kuro no Usagi
Summary: It hadnt gone as planned. It had gone nearly the exact opposite of their plan, which the two lieutenants hadn't really planned for either. I guess you could say they really weren't good at planning.
1. Spirit of Good Luck

It hadnt gone as planned. It had gone nearly the exact opposite of their plan, which the two lieutenants hadn't really planned for either. I guess you could say they really weren't good at planning.

The autumn winds were cool as they breathed through the shrine and wafted in the trees. A symphony played as the leaves rustled together, some being tugged free from their branches and tumbling slowly to the cluttered ground. The night was old, the stars shimmering like diamonds in the dark sky as the waning moon was cradled in the thin clouds which wrapped around the crater like a blanket. The flickering lights of Karakura Town were overlooked, guarded, by the silence of a single shrine which sat perched on the mountain side. The small shrine, hidden within the thicket, was asleep and yet alive with the small breath of one ghost. The Shinigami panted his breath ragged and fast as he found refuge in the cleared area of the shrine. His hands grasped tightly onto the slender and smooth handle of his scythes, the chain draped heavily on the ground as he ran from the trees which enclosed his sanctuary. Small droplets sank from his skin to the stone floor, the crimson liquid leaving his veins through the large gash which sliced through his side and stomach, the warmth of his blood slithering down his skin as he ran. The sounds of his shoes echoed in chorus as the sound radiated through the court yard. It was then the ground quaked.

He twisted around, his stance weak as he tightened his grip once more. The ground shook again. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Another small quake, the creature coming closer. He released the heavy air in his lungs, pushing away the pain which permeated through his muscles, preparing himself for the creature which was to emerge from the brambles. Wind swept across the shrine, the leaves which had accumulated waltz away, letting their weightlessness carry them away from the battle zone, wafting a chill down his spine. The forest gave a low groan as one of its towering beasts tumbled to the ground, giving a larger crash as it lay against the cold stone floor. The ground gave a tremble as it welcomed the tree; the Shinigami didn't flinch, but tightened his grip as smoke poured from the created gap. It emerged from the smoke, slithering across the ground as the bones of its body covering its skin like armor clicked across the even ground. The hissing sound of its throat filled the spirit's body with adrenaline once more, but he was not tempted to move. It hissed once more, the large snake like creature drawing closer, its speed unmatched by that of anything. It lunged forward, thrusting its tail forward like a blade at war. He blocked it, the momentum of the creature's weight pushing him back towards the descending stairs. Pushing back, the Shinigami thrusted the blade from his face, pushing the snake back as it hissed in laughter.

His legs were trembling as his lungs drank up the air like liquor. It was pointless to think that he could take on such an evolved hollow like this with the wounds he had attained prior, the snakes venomous cuts rotting the flesh of his side. He looked up through the pain, the snakes head now held high as it opened the flaps of boney skin which wrapped around its head, creating a menacing shadow to pour over the lieutenant. He sank to one knee, his zanpactou fading back into the slender bladed katana which then dropped to the ground. The venom raged through his blood, feasting at the living tissue of his body and causing the numbness to spread. He knew his end was now drawing near; the inevitable death of him was coming closer. The snake hissed again as it slowly slithered closer, the impending darkness of his shadow engulfing the Shinigami. Using his hand, he grasped the gash on his side, wincing at the pain as the warmth streamed through his fingers. The silence of the battle was broken, the shouts of another filling the air. Both the Shinigami and snake twisted towards the screams. It was a girl. The snake growled, angered by the appearance of such a creature, a human girl. The Shinigami, now filled with the dread of her death, shouted for her to run, to escape, but she did not falter. The snake, now hissing in pleasure, thrusted its tail towards her as the Shinigami screamed for it to stop.

'_Akiraka ni Suru!_' she yelled, flinging a strip of parchment at the beast's tail. The paper coiled around the creature's barb like tail and for a moment it was paralyzed. The Shinigami stared, now mesmerized by the young girl's appearance and how she stood so tall, metaphorically, against such a creature. A glow of white traveled from the blade and illuminated the hollow's features, the bone like armor and the predatory like stance as it loomed over the Shinigami. It hissed as she stayed strong. Pulling its attention from its prey, the creature, now bemused by the human girl, made its way towards her. Like lightning, it glided across the ground without a sound as it plotted its attack. Grabbing his blade, he struggled to his feet, reaching out as he shouted for it to stop and once again return to end his life, and not hers. She did not show fear, but smiled. Pulling another slip of paper from her haori sleeve, she tossed it at the beast, '_Choeki!_' As if a wall had been created, the snake began to coil together and another burst of light encompassed the creature, causing it to hiss violently and strike at its new spherical prison. The Shinigami, leaning his weight on his blade, stood in bewilderment and shock as he watched the girl glide beside the sphere which held the hollow and gently laid one last stripe of paper on the ball of light. '_Shiru_.' She muttered, and with a snap, the ball of light began to become smaller and smaller, the creature coiling up tighter and tighter, hissing and growling till the massive ball of light dropped to the ground, now merely the size of a bead.

He watched her, the girl now smiling wildly as she reached down and gathered up the small dark bead, examining it with curiosity. It was him, the Shinigami, who was now fully curious about her, but with another dart of pain, he once more collapsed to the ground. It was strange to see that his groan had startled her. A human who had faced a hollow was frightened by his sounds of pain. He watched with weary eyes as she tucked the bead into a bag and once more tossed a slip of paper at him. '_Akiraka ni Suru!_' White light encompassed his figure, the drops of blood glowing as he sank back on the ground. She gasped, surprised by the figure which was crippled on the ground. Rushing to his side, the girl sank to her knees, pulling his head into her lap. Twisting her head, she shouted for another to come out of hiding. A little boy, maybe six or seven, revealed himself from behind the shine building, his figure shaking in fear. She smiled gently, 'Sosuke! Get me the first aid kit will ya! He needs medical treatment and don't forget the spiritual cleanser!' The little boy, shaken, nodded as he retreated towards the lighted house, leaving the two alone.

She worked fast, removing his hand from the wound as she examined the gash. Her hands were warm to the touch as they glided across his chest as she pulled open his tattered haori, using the cloth to smother the bleeding wound. Her muddy blonde hair was tied back as her bangs swept across her bow, framing her rounded features. Her eyes, darting from his wound to the house and then at him, were a warming shade of hazel which seemed to warm his body once more. Her plush pink lips pulled into a smile as she wrinkled her puggish nose. She was wearing a snowy haori, now dappled in blood, and a pair of crimson hakamas which absorbed the blood. She cooed soothing words, rhythmic and melodious, as she watched for her brother to return. Her sweet lullaby, not understood by the Shinigami, seemed to bring air into his lungs as it dulled the pain which was caused by the wound. She was enigmatic, a mysterious girl whom the soul reaper was lucky to have been collected by. He felt himself begin to drift, fading as he let the warmth of her body absorb all his worries and fears. He was pulled back by a gentle touch, and with a groan he met her hazel eyes once more.

'Come on now, you can't fall asleep on me you know. Not a good sign, so try and stay with me okay?' She asked in a soft tone, smiling warmly.

'W-who are you?' was all he could come to keep himself together. He wanted to fade into the darkness, to let sleep consume him, but his curiosity for this girl was overwhelming.

'I'm Fujimoto Umiko, Umi by my friends or little brother.' She smiled once more, 'Can I ask about you sir?'

'Shūhei Hisagi. W-what are you?' She didn't seemed bother by the questions, seeing as it was a simple way to keep him awake.

'I'm the priestess of the Fujimoto Shrine. I'm supposed to protect this place, keep out the demons and evil spirits…you aren't an evil spirit are you?' She sounded a bit hesitant, as if she didn't know what his true intentions were.

Hisagi shook his head, only to wince in pain. 'N-no, I'm s-something completely different. S-something l-like you are I g-guess.' He watched her sigh with relief.

'Sis! Here! Is he okay?' The young boy, Sosuke, dropped onto his knees, holding out the white metal box to his older sibling. The boy was worried and frightened by the stranger, his body tense as his sister calmly retrieved the box. She instructed him to hold the cloth over the wound and to apply as much pressure as he could. He followed her instructions as she began to rummage through the kit. 'W-who are you m-mister?' the small child croaked out.

Before allowing his sister to answer, Hisagi replied, 'A spirit of good luck.'


	2. Exactly, who are you?

The sun began to rise, shedding the night's skin as it began to brighten the morn. The luminous stars light filtered through curtains as it began to flood the kitchen of the two story house. The young girl, brushing aside the loose strands of muddy blonde lace from her face, smiled as she continued to put together her young siblings lunch; chopping the omelet smoothly and placing it delicately into the bottom half of the bento. It wasn't unusual for her to be doing such a routine, having been the oldest; the responsibility of her younger brother fell onto her. Smiling, she examined her work. The bento was brimming with the smells of heavenly delights; cheese and green onion omelet, octopus wieners, two curried potato onigiri and some hand rolled meatballs. Wiping her brow, she began to put together the two tier bento and wrapped it in the cloth which it was based on; the deep velvet blue which clashed with the swirling golden dragon which was like lightning on the sides as it chased its tail. Grabbing the newly prepared lunch, she exited the kitchen and passed through the dining room which had become occupied. Gently she folded the bento lunch into her brother's school bag, said brother busy eating breakfast at the table.

'Sis, aren't you making you a lunch too?' he asked quizzically taking another mouth full of the steamed rice as a chaser to the miso soup. The young girl shook her head, making her way back towards the table to collect the dirtied dishes which now occupied the table. 'Why? You have school too!'

'I have to watch after Shūhei –san. I can't just leave him alone here.' She protested as she gathered up the bowls and plates which were dirtied with food. 'Now hurry up and eat, you'll be late if you don't.' She made her way into the kitchen once more, letting the dishes become engulfed in the hot soapy water which filled one side of the sink. 'Sosuke, did you put that demon with the others in the shrine like I asked?'

Sosuke nodded his messy dark hair as he flashed a pride smile for helping his sister. She thanked him with a kind smile as she began on a separate tray of food. Reaching over, she grabbed a thin glass bowl; the contents a yellowish orange color, and gently poured them into the pan. The liquid gave a sizzling crackle and pop as it collided with the hot surface. Such domesticated tasks had become regular for the young high schooler; the daily balance of school, work and her brother were enough to keep her busy at all times. She smiled and thanked her younger sibling as he entered the kitchen with his hands filled with dishes. Instructing him to let them soak, she gently kissed his forehead and waved good-bye as he grabbed his bag, books and exited the house. She huffed, her mind now racing with a clever excuse as to explain why she would not be at school that day. She tossed a small handful of cheese and chopped green onions into the pan, the separate ingredients mixing together as it all melted together. Gently she rolled the cooked egg mix, letting the middle remain a soft and gooey texture. After delicately cutting and plating the omelet, she filled a bowl of with the last of the steamed rice, topping it with the fried salmon and adding a simple bowl of miso soup and a glass of orange juice. Nodding and smiling, she began to balance the tray on her forearms as she began her trip up stairs.

She peeked through a small crack in the door, looking into the spare room which the stranger occupied. With a small gasp, she hustled in, shifting the tray of food onto the end desk, as she raced to his bed side. He had been trying to get up, which would only continue to do damage to his wounds she had dressed late that night. Slinking her arm under his for support and on his chest, she gave a weary smile. 'That's probably not the smartest thing to do right now. Rest a bit first, then you can get up Shūhei –san.' She instructed, allowing him to at least sit up right.

He stopped his advance to leave the bed and complied with her motives. She gave a light smile, still intrigued by the strangeness of this man. He was rather handsome, which didn't make helping him much of a hassle for the young blonde, his sleek jaw line and dark shaggy hair giving him a more dangerous look. It was the scars which trailed down his right features which had first made her stomach sink, having thought they were another cause of the massive snake, only to be slightly relieved that those wounds were just that, scars. The strange tattoo and band like thing which lay across his nose also struck an odd chord in her body. It was funny to think that a rather strong guy such as him was being watched on by such a petite human girl.

'What's with the added formality?' He asked, rolling his neck to relieve the pressure. 'You were content on calling me by my first name last night, Umi.'

She stiffened as he called her by her childish nickname. 'Well that was before I found out I had a lieutenant in my midst, though of what, who but you knows.' Returning to the desk, she gave a brief laugh. 'I made breakfast, though seeing as you're a spirit…do you even eat?'

His chuckle was enough to make Umiko smile playfully. 'Like I said, we're not _that_ different, but don't you have like, school or something?' He asked, gladly accepting the tray of food she produced for him. 'I mean, don't all you humans?'

Umiko shrugged as she pulled a seat beside his bed, her hands then beginning to pull her muddy colored hair down from the high bun which it was wrapped, letting it run down her shoulders and frame her features. 'I wasn't going to just leave a wounded man alone in my house. Besides, I have a few questions myself mister.' Her features changed from her soft demeanor to a more serious picture. '_Who_ exactly are you? And please don't give me the whole, 'Spirit of Good Luck' thing. I'm not as gullible as Sosuke.'

He paused, not surprised by her sudden change. He had figured she would ask eventually, though he hoped she might not be that curious. He hadn't thought of what he should tell her off. It wasn't unheard of for humans to know of their existence, but how much of it was the young girl looking for? Swallowing a lump of food, he began, 'I was on an assignment to track down and destroy an Adjuchas that was reported outside of Karakura Town. We we're told-'

'We?' She questioned, her eyes glancing around the room as if expecting another person to be standing there. 'You have a partner?' she asked hesitantly.

He laughed a bit, 'He's not here if that's what you mean. We got separated when that _single_ Adjuchas turned out to be two, each with their own small group of hollows.' Her brow knitted together as he explained, obviously not understanding the terms he was using. 'The thing you somehow destroyed last night? That was one of them.'

"You mean a demon? I take care of them a lot. Though ones like our little snake last night was definitely different for me.' She laughed a bit, 'And I didn't _'destroy_' anything. I imprisoned it into a heavenly container. I don't have the spiritual ability to destroy yet.' She rubbed the back of her neck, never really getting the chance to talk about such things with anyone other than Sosuke. It was actually nice to have such responsibilities shared with another being, even if he was a spirit.

'So, you're a priestess right?' She nodded lightly, wondering where he was going with this. 'I've never seen a human be able to take on a hollow, let alone an Adjuchas without any problem.' He placed a hand on the talisman which was practically glued to the bandages on his side. 'What exactly _can_ you do?'

She hesitated, not knowing what to really say. It was in her blood, this sort of thing. It had always been passed down on the oldest, and she had happened to be next in line for the job. 'I'm the protector of this shrine. I was born to fend off demons that dared disturb the heavenly peace of this place.' It always sounded funny whenever she explained. She had never truly found it to be that important, until her father had nearly left her at the mercy of a demon which had nearly demolished the shrine when she was six. 'You use that sword thing-'she pointed to his zanpakuto which leaned against the wall across from them, 'I use those talisman. They're like charms infused with spiritual energy, much like your own. Though mine doesn't eradicate the creatures, I'm able to cut off the spiritual energy whi8ch they use and render them useless. That's what that bead was you saw.'

Hisagi looked at her, now a bit more knowledgeable about what she was. 'So, there are more of those, bead things?' She nodded, replying about how they were kept safely enclosed in the shrine where only those of good nature could enter. 'What do you do with them? It's obviously not the safest thing to just have hundreds of hollows in one place.' She sighed as she began to explain the way of removal of such foul creatures.

'My father, the priest of this shrine, is the only one who knows how to safely dispose of such things. He is able to completely destroy them without releasing the compact state I've sealed them in.' she paused, her voice dropping. She hadn't heard from her father in nearly three weeks. 'He should have been back by now, but we haven't heard anything…' It was a moment of silence, as though honoring her father as an MIA. She huffed, her complete worrying nature being slouched off as she once again switched the subject to him. 'So your friend…?'

'Oh! Damn!' he cursed, biting his lip. 'I left my gigai at Urahara's Shop. I hope he was able to take care of the other Adjuchas.' His features changed, showing his worry for his companion. Umiko smiled a bit as she rose from her chair and began her way towards the door. 'w-where are you going?' He asked, now curious of her movements.

'I'll be having a phone call from the school in a bit and I need to think of a good excuse after I finish the dishes. If you get adventurous, I'll be downstairs.' With another pleasant smile, the young blonde exited the room, leaving the injured spirit to his breakfast. It was strange for her to have a conversation about what she was able to do with another other than her family. It gave her a feeling of relief that she was not the only one shouldering such responsibilities, though he may have been just a spirit, he was still someone, and to hear that there were others, it made her bubble with enthusiasm.


	3. So, Niisan, huh?

Pushing aside the tray, now cluttered with remaining ceramic and glass, the newly wounded lieutenant gave a brief huff as he sank back into the plush bed. Spirit of Good Luck indeed. He was lucky such a young woman could exist in such a world, even more so that he had stumbled upon her doorstep when he needed her most. Though he was thankful, his body tingled with a thought of what exactly she was. She had given him a mystery with only a handful of information, which now left him hungry for more. Placing a hand upon his bound body his fingers briskly brushed across the talisman which was glued to him, feeling the spark of spiritual pressure which it released in response to his touch. She was an enigma, a lady of nature which seemed to be parallel to that of a Shinigami.

Sighing once more, the curious lieutenant leaned upon his elbow, his dark eyes gazing out upon the open courtyard of the shrine. The stone ground of the yard still had a hint of battle to it, stones turned up as the exposed ground beneath peeked through and the cracks and peeling paint and wood of the aged ole shrine giving way under the enormous pressure which was exerted only a few hours prior. He began to take in the sites of the actual scene before him, the somewhat serene and placid atmosphere which cloaked the ground. The trees which encompassed the whole swayed in a synchronized motion, the descending steps of fading from view as they sank from the large red gate which connected the heavenly realm to the mortal world, welcoming those of belief with a cascade of warmth which would draw the visitors in towards the open bank of purified water which they would ladle over their hands and between their lips before they thought of going in for prayer. The tall oak tree, draped in the crimson twisted rope with white holy talismans, stood tall in the center of the court, its thick leaved branches stretching out like veins of the shrine, pouring darkness in its wake as it watched over all who enter. The shrine itself was small compared to the oak, the wide crimson flowing roof which, like a cat, stretched forward as it dipped to the ground but was halted by the thick supports which held the weight together. The building was wider than taller, its arms stretching out to the beginning of the forest thicket as the other was only a few yards from touching the house. The two side building trembled with the wind, having no wall in which to protect themselves, as small flaps of paper flittering, gliding on the air as if the building was getting ready to fly into the sky. At the foot of the stair which ascended into the building stood _A_ and _Un_, the protectors of the precinct, ones mouth ajar as the other kept its closed. The carved stone dogs seemed alive as they stood with watchful eyes, peering at anyone who dared walk by.

He paused, his eyes now focused on a particular movement among the shadows; Umiko. Her muddy blonde waves were coiled into a ponytail which flowed like a sea of waves down her slender neck and back; it was then he noticed long vine which concealed multiple carved charms which seemed to tell a tale all their own. She seemed to float by, her crimson hakamas creating a gliding motion as she walked across the cobblestone, her hand clutched tightly around the wooden handle of something which Hisagi could not make out. He watched with peering eyes, observing the young human girl as she continued her pace towards the fallen forest piece which had been pushed aside by the slithering serpent from last night, the tree laid across the woven crimson twine which encompassed the area, the strain of the weight bearing down heavily. Tossing back her arm, she lifted what was in her grasps over her shoulder, the lieutenant taken back by the gleaming metal axe which struck the sunlight blindly. Lifting such an instrument above her head, the delicate features of the young priestess bared down hastily as she swung the axe which gave a heavy thud, the blade sinking into the stray limb of the tree.

Kicking himself free from the entangled blankets, Hisagi hesitantly pushed himself off the bed, wincing as a slight twinge of pain shot down his spine and back, leaving his body numb for a moment as he balanced himself on the night stand which waited at the side of bed. Hitching his breath, the Shinigami reached over, pulling the sweater which lay draped over the head of the chair. Sliding his arms through, careful not to move his arm too much out of place, the muscle in his body responding as the flesh pulled apart to once again open the wound; thankfully it hadn't. He had been wearing a pair an old dark hakamas which, as the young girl had informed him, had once been her fathers. Another thing about her he was curious about, her father, or rather, missing father. Making his way out hadn't been hard, though after descending the set of stairs he had been given a moment in which to explore, having gone through the family room into the kitchen and out the dining room which was the last room before he was able to pull open the door and exit the strange environment.

A gust of wind swept up, catching both the Shinigami and the young priestess off guard, having to put up and arm as they shielded their eyes from the dust which churned within the swift winds. Looking out after it passed, Hisagi noted the young girl once more, her once tightly bound muddy waves now loose as she once more gave a quick end to another tree limb; the branch falling and joining the few others which gathered at her feet. Giving a small huff, she stood straight, bringing the axe across her shoulders and wiping the sleeve across her brow. Smiling she twisted her head towards him, making his posture straighten as she noticed his presence so easily. Smiling she waved him over, swaying a bit before taking a pleasant seat on a small bench which had been covered by the fallen thicket. He hesitated, though inevitable giving in as he walked towards her, his hands clutched tightly in the sweaters pockets. He did not sit, but merely observed as the young human laid the dull bladed weapon beside her and leaned back, her upper torso drenched in the dark shadows of the thicket.

'I see you've gotten adventurous, good thing you didn't open anything.' She gave a small laugh and smile. 'So, mind if I toss another question out there? Seeing as we're still practically strangers and all.' She continued as he gave a small nod, no worry about what she might ask. 'Got any hobbies? Or is killing...uhm..hollows, right? Killing hollows all you do?' He gave a small laugh at her question, thinking that was all he was capable of doing.

'No, it's not all I do. Actually back in the Seireitei, I work for…uhm what you might call a newspaper. That's what my whole company really overseas, arts and culture, which Is what I'm lieutenant of.' He replied as he finally dropped down beside the human. 'Though with all the work on top of killing hollow, when I find time I actually like practicing a guitar I found in the Human World once.'

'Oh! Really? You're the lieutenant of arts and crafts?' she laughed, which made the Shinigami give an irked smile as he shook his head, continuing to say that it wasn't just that. Waving a hand, she dismissed the comments, laughing still. 'Please, art is actually one of my favorite things, though I'm not really all too good at it. Are all the companies who do stuff like that? Like specialized things?'

'Well out of the Gotei 13, meaning 13 companies, only about 5, including mine, do anything really specialized or given something of like a stereotype. There's 2nd squad who specializes in stealth, 4th who's our medic squad, though their captain, Retsu Unohana, is rather terrifying when someone tries to refuse treatment, mine with the bulletin, 11th squad is notably the most aggressive and has a captain who's spiritual pressure can kill alone and 12th squad is our research department, though their captain is a bit experimental crazy and usually experiments on his own squad members when he's angry or just bored. Most of the other squads are pretty average, just depending on whom the captain and lieutenant is that is.'

She gave a wide expression of surprise, 'Wow, so it's more than just some random group of people. it's actually a whole, like, town of people! That's so fascinating!' Pulling herself forward from her sitting position, she rose back to her feet, stretching out her heavy arms with a small breath. 'I kinda like the sound of 12th squad, though the captain does sound rather scary.' Laughing at his reaction, she reached down and began to pull the axe and swinging it over one shoulder with a gruff huff. 'Well, if you'd like to keep me company and stretch your legs, you can somewhat help me with the chores around here. Sosuke doesn't get off school till about 3, so it'll be pretty quiet for a while.'

'Why do you do all this work? It looks like a lot for a girl your age, especially since you're still in school.' Hisagi followed beside the young blonde, not taking much interest in where they were going but more as to why.

'Well if I don't, who will? Sosuke's too young and still has lots of school work at night, so I don't want to pressure him and besides I'm already a head in most of my classes, so its not like I miss out much. I'm actually quite a genius for my age.' It was as if her pride had finally revealed itself as she gave a bright pride filled smile upon announcing her genius. Hisagi just laughed, which made the high schooler growl and push her lip into a pout. 'What about you? Got any school in the Seireitei? Or whatever the hell it's called?'

He nodded, 'The Shino Academy. It trains young spirits who show promise of becoming a Shinigami how to reach that potential. I can say this; I graduated at the top of my class. The Seireitei is just like a normal town, well maybe not entirely normal.' She laughed at his comment, 'So, exactly how did you know I was there when I walked out of the house. I was sure I was silent as hell.'

Waving a flattened palm she smiled, 'You're spiritual energy is very high compared to mine, so if you write it like a permutation equation where my spiritual energy is on top and yours is on bottom. By setting it up as a fraction, you can clearly see the and cancel out the similar ratios which occupy both sides, which in turn leaves me with nothing and you with _x_ amount of energy left, which is what I felt when you exited the house. I mean, if that made any sense.' She smiled at his somewhat baffled expression.

'So what you're saying is, to the point where my spiritual pressure exceeds yours is what you can feel?' The girl nodded, though Hisagi sighed with a smile, 'I think you and Nanao-san would get along rather well if you talk more like that.'

Ignoring the comment, Umiko gently laid the metal instrument back within the compounds of a small shed like building which was hidden from view. The old rotting wood creaked as she stepped in slightly, removing a bucket as she exited. Hisagi worried a bit about the structural soundness of such a building, though seeing she was unaltered by such worry, he sighed. They left the small creaking shack and headed farther out of view, the lieutenant now wondering what exactly she was up to, though this was soon answered as she placed the small reciprocal under a water spicket, the flowing liquid pouring through the elongated snout as she heaved the leaver up and down slowly.

'What else do you do around here? I mean it's not like everyday a tree falls and all.' Hisagi asked as he watched her grip the handle and pulled the bucket from the ground, making her way back down towards where he had stopped.

'Well it hasn't rained much lately, so the old oak needs a good watering and then I have to make sure and sweep the stairs and shrine, oh! And the koi fish need to be fed along with Nori the cat, then I have to get dinner ready and then I'll probably clean up after and possibly change those bandages before bed. It's a lot more work then it seems.' She replied, the girlish smile never leaving her lips.

He looked down at her, though such responsibilities were heavy upon her shoulders, she still did most of the work herself, not once mentioning leaving Sosuke to do any. Upon bringing it up, she only replied with a short answer, 'Sosuke needs to focus on work. He can choose which life he wants to live, so until then, he's hitting the books more than anything.'

Hisagi remained at her side as she continued upon her day, helping as much he could, or rather as much as she allowed, making silly conversation and serious note about most of human world insiders. They laughed a bit, him telling her about the 13 Coat Guards while she told him about her life and how the two compared. This dragged out the morning light which faded into a late afternoon and a cleaned and clear shrine yard. She was impressed, with some of Hisagi's help they had made excellent time, as her brother should be on his way home from school, which left her time to get dinner started. Stretching her arms high into the milky blue sky, she yawned, taking a short break upon the bench which they had started from, feeling the effects of such a laborious day.

'Thank you, with your help I was able to get done a lot faster.' Smiling she pulled her waves free, letting them roll like a tsunami down her shoulders and over her chest, only to begin gathering it once more and wrapping it high within a bun, the distinct vine coiling up around it.

'Oi, what's with the single dreadlock? Some sort of priestess thing?' he raised a brow as he saw her hands drop back into her lap with a small plop. He could tell now the detail of each carved charm which was threaded through the tail, each have a morbid aura as her saw the details of a skull and bone charm which was repeated down the line. He wasn't alarmed by the vine, more just surprised as to why she only had one.

'Oh? It was something I'd always wanted to do, but my father never let me, saying it impractical for a priestess to have such a westernized hairstyle. So after he left, I did it secretly. Now it's my own personal luck charm.' She gave a childish smile as she wrapped it free from the bun and let it drop down over her shoulder, the small bell which was tied at the end giving a tiny jingle as it hit her chest. 'I know when he gets back though, that he'll probably make me cut it off, but till then, I get to have one.'

She mentioned him a lot, her father. He seemed like a strict man and one who left his children at such a young age alone to fend for themselves. Though it never seemed like she complained of any of it, just simply mentioned how he was when he was here, or if he had ever been here. Hisagi could see that for a girl who was her age, such responsibilities like taking care of her brother and herself and the shrine was just too much. 'Where is he, your father, if I may ask?'

He saw her flinch a bit, but after a moment's hesitation she sighed and relaxed a bit. 'Well, you see, my mother is a foreigner. She's actually a French marine biologist, making me half French actually, who is known for going away to sea for many months at a time. My father was a young traveler when they first met, when she came to Japan to study this rare sea dragon as she called it. The fell in love, but didn't marry. When she was supposed to go back to France, she promised my dad that she would be back and they could live like a normal family. '

'3 Years pasted and he had already married another bride, Miyako Hiragagi, Sosuke's mom. Though she wasn't a very strong person, and passed away a few months after having Sosuke. It was then that father inherited this shrine. A couple months after that, my mom came back to Japan and that was when she told my father about me, saying how she knew that his family would never allow him to keep me for being half European and all, hence my odd coloured hair, but since grandpa passed away, he took me in and we lived here for a while. The two eventually got married, even though it was against my grandma's wishes and they got to keep the shrine.'

'So is that those foreign songs you sing? French songs?' he inquired, now curious as he tried to remember the melodious number which she had lulled him with when they had first met.

She nodded her head with a smile, 'My mother taught those to me when I was a little girl, though I can barely understand much French, I still remember those songs. Well, at the moment my dad is trying to track down my mother who, once again, decided to sail off to America to study the habitat of southern crocodiles and river fish.'

Hisagi laughed as she made a face which seemed to express her mother's excitement for exploration. 'It's not like I can blame her, I wanna study the sea too. I find it fascinating.' Giving a large huff she jumped to her feet, her once somber expression now filled with the same enthusiasm which Hisagi had found interesting in her. 'Now all I have to do is get dinner started and that'll be that.'

'You know, I _can_ actually cook. It's one of my special skills, actually.' The Shinigami proudly announced, which made Umiko place her hands upon her hips in a disbelieving motion.

'Oh? Well then, guess I won't be the only one in the kitchen.' The young human girl pronounced, smiling devilishly. 'I was thinking about tempura and possibly udon-'

'How about ramen and crepes!' a voice shouted. Twisting towards the new voice, Umiko nearly jumped at the sound of a girlish voice calling out to her.

They stood motionless as two girls came up the stairs, one waving wildly and smiling brighter than the fading sun as the other stumbled behind , papers loose in her grasps as her glasses fell lowly on her nose. Giving a momentary sigh, Umiko relaxed, waving back as she met her friends halfway. The one who was brighter than the sun jumped over as she gazed at her friend, her deep green eyes pressing together as she pushed her lip into a pout. Her hands rested on her hips as she tapped one foot angrily, obviously awaiting an explanation to why Umi hadn't been at school. Her long cascading chocolate hair was pulled into two pigtails which swayed with every tap, the ribbons within it being a bright emerald colour as they picked up the sun and danced in the wind.

'Umi-chan! I was worried about you when Sensei said you had called in sick today, but here you are laughing about dinner to- oh! Hello there,' Her furious disposition dropped once her emerald eyes came to meet the tall Shinigami next to her friend, her posture straightening and her hands pushing back her long lacey hair. 'I almost didn't notice you there. I'm Fumika Beiteinami, pleasure to meet you-' she paused a moment, awaiting his name.

'Ah, I'm Hisagi-'

'Hisagi Fujimoto! He's my brother!' Umi cut in quickly, giving a wavering smile as Hisagi gave her a confused look. Fumika leaned her weight on her leg as she crossed her arms over her chest; the other girl finally joining the three. She was lanky, while her milk chocolate hair was cut into a bob which framed her dappled cheeks. Her dark brown eyes were hidden behind a pane of glass as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, the papers now neatly gathered and held tightly in her arms.

'B-but Umi-chan, y-you said your only b-brother was Sosuke-kun.' The shyer girl asked, keeping her head slightly bowed as she did so.

'Really? I could have sworn I told you about nii-san here. He just got back from helping build another Japanese Shinto Shrine in America. He's been away for a _really_ long time.' Umiko sighed once the two girls shrugged it off, giving way to the idea that he was her older brother. 'So, Fumi-chan, Ren-chan, what are you guys even doing here?'

'Oh! W-we came to bring y-you your homework. W-we know how y-uo hate to get l-left behind.' the girl with glasses cautiously handed her friend the papers which had been shuffled within her arms. 'Sorry if th-they got mixed up. I f-fell on the stairs again.'

'Ah, Ren-chan, you're so clumsy sometimes!' Fumika scolded her friend as Umiko looked at the papers.

Thanking her friend she smiled kindly. 'Oi! Umi-chan, Yuusuke-kun was looking for you again during break, he seemed kinda irritated about something. He looked really scary.' Fumika announced, giving her friend a small smile.

Sighing, the young priestess pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, 'He's mad because I won't do what he wants. I'm tired of him completely thinking that just because it's him that I'll bend to his will!' Umiko huffed, shaking her head slightly, the bell at the end of her tail jingling with the motion. 'Well I'll just deal with him tomorrow, or maybe even the next day, who knows. Well, thank you for bringing me my work, I owe you guys one.'

'We know, you can pay us back by treating us to some frozen yogurt or wrapped crepes later. Well, I have track in a bit so I better get going. Come on Ren, let's get going shall we?' the bolder girl smiled as the shy sheep followed behind after saying her own good bye.

'They seem lively.' Was all Hisagi said after her friends vanished behind the horizon of steps, Ren nearly falling and Fumika scolding her once again.

'Yeah, they certainly are. So, how about we go get dinner ready? If those two are out then he'll be on his way home now.' Smiling once more, she tightened her grip on the small pile of papers and began her way towards the house.

'So, Nii-san uh?' he teased, lightly, a quirky smile on his lips.

'Shut it!'


End file.
